


Magenbeschwerden

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich befürchte, dass ich gleich mal kurz irgendwo rechts ran fahren muss.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Och Mensch, Boerne. Muss das sein? Ich will endlich nach Hause.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magenbeschwerden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts), [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. XD
> 
> So, nun wünsche ich endgültig allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! ;)

„Boerne, können wir da vorne an der Imbissbude einen Zwischenstopp machen? Ich habe tierischen Kohldampf.“  
Thiel war wirklich hungrig, außer einem Brötchen hatte er an diesem Tag noch nichts zwischen die Zähne bekommen und das war Stunden her.  
Sie befanden sich auf dem Heimweg, Boerne hatte ihn großzügigerweise mal wieder zu einem Einsatz begleitet.  
„Von dieser heruntergekommenen Imbissbude wollen Sie was essen?“, fragte Boerne entsetzt.  
„Mir schon klar, dass Ihnen Schnösel das nicht gut genug ist. Sie können ja dann woanders was essen, aber ich habe jetzt echt Hunger!“  
Boerne grummelte etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein und parkte.

„Wollen Sie nun auch etwas?“  
„Von hier? Wohl kaum.“  
Na, dann eben nicht. Thiel bestellte sich eine große Portion Pommes mit Mayonnaise. Er hatte sich gerade die ersten fettigen Stängel genüsslich in den Mund geschoben, als er ein ganz leises Knurren vernahm. Boernes Magen.  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Boerne. Ich hole Ihnen jetzt auch was.“ Er wartete die Antwort von Boerne gar nicht erst ab, sondern bestellte eine zweite Portion Pommes. 

„Erwarten Sie nun bitte keinen Dank von mir.“  
„Das tue ich nicht, keine Sorge.“ 

Boerne knabberte etwas zaghaft an drei Pommes und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Sagen Sie“, wandte er sich an die Dame hinter der Theke, „wann haben Sie zuletzt das Öl ausgetauscht? Vor einer Woche?“  
„Boerne!“  
„Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen.“  
Nach einigen Minuten hatten beide aufgegessen und fuhren weiter. 

„Ich habe ja gleich gewusst, dass mir dieser Imbissfraß nicht gut bekommt.“ Boerne verzog wieder leicht das Gesicht und strich sich kurz über den Bauch. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Magen verdorben.“  
„Mein Gott, müssen Sie so übertreiben?“  
„Thiel, ich übertreibe nicht, mir ist äußerst übel.“  
„So schlimm wird’s ja wohl nicht sein.“  
„Doch. Ich befürchte, dass ich gleich mal kurz irgendwo rechts ran fahren muss.“  
„Och Mensch, Boerne. Muss das sein? Ich will endlich nach Hause.“  
„Ihr Mitgefühl ist ja nahezu überwältigend.“  
Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. 

Wenig später bog Boerne abrupt auf einen Parkplatz ab. Er hielt, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. So schnell hatte Thiel ihn noch nie rennen gesehen. Boerne verschwand auf die Herrentoilette.  
Zwei Minuten später kehrte er zurück und ließ sich langsam auf den Fahrersitz sinken.  
Thiel sah ihn an und registrierte, dass er richtig blass aussah. Plötzlich bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Boernes Beschwerden eben noch nicht ernst genommen hatte.  
„Thiel ... ich musste mich übergeben.“  
„Oh, das ... tut mir leid.“ Thiel löste seinen Gurt. „Lassen Sie mich jetzt lieber weiterfahren.“  
„Nein, das schaffe ich schon, ich ...“  
„Los, ab auf den Beifahrersitz mit Ihnen.“  
Boerne gehorchte. 

Zehn Minuten später waren sie daheim.  
„Boerne, ist Ihnen immer noch so schlecht?“, fragte Thiel, nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren.  
„Es ... geht so.“  
„Ich komme jetzt mit in Ihre Wohnung und mache Ihnen einen Tee.“  
„Thiel, das ist nett, aber das brauchen Sie wirklich nicht.“  
Thiel lächelte nur und begleitete Boerne in seine Wohnung. 

„So, hier. Ich hoffe, das hilft ein wenig.“  
„Danke.“ Boerne trank einen kleinen Schluck.  
Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander.

„Soll ich Ihnen noch einen Tee kochen?“, fragte Thiel irgendwann.  
„Nein, danke. Mir geht es schon besser.“  
„Alles klar, Boerne. Ich geh jetzt mal rüber.“ Er stand auf. „Rufen Sie mich an, wenn ich Ihnen noch einen Tee kochen soll oder wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen.“  
„Das mache ich. Danke, Thiel.“

Bevor er ging, lächelte er Boerne noch einmal zu.


End file.
